1. Technical Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to a sheet conveyer device, which is capable of conveying a sheet along a predetermined sheet conveyer path, and a covering for the sheet conveyer device.
2. Related Art
An image processing apparatus, such as a printer, a facsimile machine, a scanner, and a multifunction peripheral (MFP), having a sheet conveyer device to convey a sheet along a sheet conveyer path is known. In the image processing apparatus, an image may be printed on the sheet, or an image appearing on the sheet may be read, whilst the sheet is conveyed in the sheet conveyer path by the sheet conveyer device.
Meanwhile, an image processing apparatus may have an ornamental design on an exterior covering thereof. For example, a facsimile machine having a sheet of square-formed clear resin, such as acrylic resin, fixed on top of a casing thereof, is known, and an ornamental sheet may be placed underneath the clear resin so that a user can see and enjoy images appearing on the ornamental sheet through the clear resin. Thus, the exterior appearance of the facsimile machine may be improved.
In order for the ornamental sheet to be held in the position underneath the clear resin, the ornamental sheet needs to be fixed to the position along with the clear resin sheet. Therefore, for example, the user may place the ornamental sheet in a desired position on the casing of the facsimile machine and lay the clear resin sheet over the ornamental sheet. Thereafter, the user may attach the resin sheet by a fixing means such as screws at four corners of the sheet.